Ready, Set, Don't go
by LabRats89
Summary: SPOILERS DH! Harry has a family of his own.  Has had eighteen wonderful years.  But now he’s at Teddy’s graduation, and he’s just not ready to let him go. Harry just can’t accept the fact that Teddy’s ready to start his own life now…  Cute!  Please RR!


_**A/N: **_**SPOILERS DH! **_**This story is about Harry's struggle to let his Godson Teddy Lupin go after his Hogwarts graduation. Time has flown by so quickly that Harry can't accept the fact that Teddy's ready to start his own life now… Please enjoy and REVIEW at the end! **_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter – But I do OWN this story_

_Rating: K+…letting your children grow up…; just a bit of a tearjerker_

**Summary: SPOILERS DH! Harry has a family of his own. Has had eighteen wonderful years. But now he's at Teddy's graduation, and he's just not ready to let him go. Cute little story! Please RR!**

**Song: Ready, Set, Don't Go**

**Artist: Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Copyright©: DansAngel89; SLA Production; Stacey Lynne**

**Date Story Released: August 9-10, 2007**

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR DH! SPOILERS FOR DH! SPOILERS FOR DH! SPOILERS FOR DH!**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Teddy – 18 years**

**James – 12 years**

**Albus – 11 years**

**Lily – 9 years**

**Kiley – 2 years**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Rose – 11 years**

**Hugo – 8 years**

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR DH! SPOILERS FOR DH! SPOILERS FOR DH! SPOILERS FOR DH!**

* * *

_He's gotta do what he's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_He's got dreams too big for this world_

_And he needs to give 'em a shot_

_Whatever they are_

**June 2016**

Harry, sitting on a chair eating breakfast, sat just staring at his four children sitting around the table. Eighteen years had flown by so quickly and now his Godson, Teddy, was graduating from Hogwarts later on that evening. And starting his first year coming in September was his son James. One year away though, his last son – Albus- would be starting his schooling career at Hogwarts. He had another two years with his first daughter Lily, but fortunately his little baby girl still had many years at home, considering the fact that she was only two years old.

Harry, three hours later, found himself at Hogwarts, spending the day with his son – Teddy- until graduation swung around that evening. Ginny would arrive with their other children closer to the time of graduation.

"Teddy, can you believe this is it? After tonight, you can be whoever you want to be."

"I've decided to continue school and become an Auror, dad. That would make father and mother proud."

"They are proud, regardless of what you do with your life. But remember, Ted, your mom and I are especially super proud of you."

Noticing a troubled expression on the older man's face, Teddy asked with much concern, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just your old man getting sentimental… I never realized how difficult it would be to let you go."

"Tell me, dad."

"I remember – as if it were yesterday – when your father asked me to be your Godfather. Then after the war ended, I came and collected you from Grammy Tonks. And here you are, today, graduating."

Teddy smiled, "Dad, are you proud of the man I've become?"

"I couldn't be prouder, Teddy. Remember this son; I started out knowing nothing about raising a child. All I knew was that you were never going to grow up in a house like I grew up in. I made my share of mistakes with you but we learned from them. After the first of couple of years, I really began to understand the invisible line between companionship and fatherhood. You grew up to be an intelligent, responsible, and caring young man. I couldn't be proud to admit that you are my son. If anything, I should be asking you if I succeeded as being your father?

Teddy saw the alarm in Harry's eyes, and replied honestly, "Dad, there's no better man out there. You took me in when you could've lived more of your life in freedom with no responsibilities… carefree. I respect you so much for that, dad. If you wouldn't have taken me in, I could've ended up in a neglecting household. You and mom sacrificed so much for me. I also appreciate the fact that you never kept me in the dark from mother and father. You always talked about them and told me stories about them, and I know they're proud of me. What I'm trying to say is thanks and I love you, dad."

_Looks like he's all ready to leave_

_Nothing left to pack_

_There ain't no room for me on that broom_

_Even if he asked me to tag along_

_God I gotta be strong_

Harry sat next to his wife and children at the ceremony. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ron and Hermione's family was attending Teddy's graduation. Harry was glad his family was there, because he would need the support as he let his little boy go.

Watching his son, his little boy, stand up there so much like a man brought tears to Harry's eyes as he squeezed Ginny's hand in support. The little baby he had watched grow into a little boy, an adolescent, had now grown into a young man in such a short time period.

As the ceremony drew to a close and the graduates walked down the aisle, Harry heard his wife and others murmur _"Congrats!" _as Teddy walked by. Harry was unable to speak. He was so proud of his son, but his heart felt as though a tiny piece was now missing from it. As the crowd began to file out to meet up with their new graduate, Harry felt frozen to the spot he was standing at.

"Harry, don't feel sad. You've raised a great young man."

"Hermione's right, mate - Teddy's one terrific person. Now he's ready to move on."

"You must feel proud, son… Teddy turned out to be one responsible young man."

"Arthur, you're right about Teddy and of Harry's wonderful uprising… but you all are missing the point. Ginny, even you won't understand completely, even though you are Teddy's mother. Harry took Teddy in right after the battle. He sacrificed everything to make Teddy feel comfortable and be in a stable environment. While you lot finished school, Harry became a parent. A father who never once did not show that child love and loyalty. Harry has a special connection with Teddy that usually only a mother has with her child. That's why it's extra difficult for Harry to let Teddy go."

"Mom's right. Harry and I got married in 2000, and we didn't live together until then. Harry knows Teddy best, and that boy knows that."

"Mom?" Harry started, turning to Molly Weasley.

"Yeah, hun?"

"When does the heartache end?

"It ends when you come to terms with the obvious factors."

"Which are?"

"That Teddy's ready to face the world… You've prepared him. He realizes you're always going to be there for him and that he can always come to you for advice. You just need to understand that you've done your best for him, and you've got to have faith in Teddy that he can survive the world on his own now."

"I've always had faith when it comes to my son… I'll just need to have faith in myself that I can let him start his own life and know I can't tell him what to do all the time. It's Ted's turn to face the world on his own now."

_He's at the startin' line of the rest of his life_

_As ready as he's ever been_

_Got the hunger and stars in his eyes_

_The prize is his to win_

_He's waitin' on my blessings before he hits that open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

Teddy ran over when he saw his family emerge from the Great Hall.

"Bro, you did it! You graduated!"

Teddy returned the high-five James was offering.

"I sure did," Teddy smiled brightly, "and boy does it ever feel great!"

"I hope I grow up to be just like you!" Lily exclaimed in a dreamy voice.

"I feel appreciated that you admire me so much, Lils."

"You're my big brother, it's your job!" replied Lily.

"Teddy, good job. I can't wait for school!" Kiley smiled, running over to Teddy who picked her up and spun her around, causing the two-year-old to laugh hysterically.

"Before too long, Kiley, you'll be graduating."

"Oh, don't say that, Ted – Kiley's our baby girl… don't even want to think about her graduation just yet," Ginny responded dismally.

"Sorry, mom! Didn't mean to dampen your spirit..."

"Ted, even if I am placed into Slytherin – which seems quite possible –, will you still be proud of me?"

"Albus, you need to stop your worrying. You're my brother and I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Albus gave a small smile.

"I can't believe I'll be the next Potter to graduate!" James beamed excitedly. "I mean you're my brother, but you're a Lupin… I'll be the actual first _Potter_ kid to graduate!"

Messing up James' hair, Teddy replied with a laugh, "You'll be the first kid with the family name to graduate, but I'll have always been the first in our family – as a child that is – to have graduated."

"Must you throw that in my face? You're lowering my self-esteem," James replied good-naturedly.

"Grams and gramps, thanks for coming. It means a lot to me. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, thanks for showing up too."

"We're your Godparents, you know you're just like a son to us," answered Hermione earnestly.

"Besides, you're my best mate's son – And I watched him become a happy young man for the first time in his life when you were placed in his arms – how could I not show up?"

"In other words, my dad's saying he's proud to have you as a Godson," Rose spoke up, roiling her eyes at her father. "As I am proud to be your cousin," explained Rose, the eldest of Ron and Hermione's children.

"You're an intelligent one, just like your mother," Teddy replied, causing Rose to blush.

"You still gonna teach me how to transform into a metamorphagus?" Hugo asked with great eagerness.

"Of course!" with the sounds of disapproving grunts coming from his aunt and uncle, Teddy immediately changed his answer, "not! You know it's illegal to unless you get registered." But after he said this, Teddy gave Hugo a mischievous wink and Hugo smiled brightly in response.

_That's my boy _thought Harry when he saw the concealed wink.

"Teddy, you still keeping your promise to teach me how to fly?" questioned the youngest of the Weasley children.

"Yes, but as I've said before, Mikey, you must be at least six years old. But I promised you, and Theodore Remus Potter-Lupin never breaks his promise. It's a Potter sin to…"

"Make sure to stay safe while you Auror train," Arthur warned him.

"I will gramps."

"And keep in touch, sweetheart. Remember, we all love you."

"I love you guys too, grams."

"So what are your plans, baby? When do you plan on leaving home?"

"Well to be honest, mom – I plan to leave after this weekend. Where? I don't know. I'm going to take a fourth of the money in my vault at Gringotts and probably head over to Galway, Ireland. Seek a flat and a job, train to be an Auror, and hopefully start a life there."

"Ireland?" Harry pressed on, his heart breaking into even smaller pieces. Not only was his son leaving home, but now the country too.

"Yeah, dad... Ireland."

Harry smiled, lying as he replied, "That sounds wonderful, son. I hope all goes as you plan."

"Thanks, dad," Teddy replied, grinning, and then hugged his beloved and cherished Godfather, who returned the hug with no hesitation.

_He says things are fallen into place_

_Feels like they're fallen apart_

_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only he knew_

_This is where I don't say want I want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

_Of his dreams_

_And spreadin' his wings_

Harry and his son were watching the Quidditch World Cup on the television in their living room. Harry had programmed their TV for both the wizard and muggle broadcastings.

"Dad, I can't wait for tomorrow! I've waited for so long, and now all of my dreams are unfolding."

"That's the amazing part about growing up. And you're just at the starting point of the rest of your life. Get ready son, and get set, but don't go leaving this house expecting all of your dreams to come out positive. Sure, many of your dreams will come true, but a few won't. You'll be disappointed, but don't dwell on the dreams gone badly."

"I know that, dad."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," offered Teddy, jumping up off the couch. When he opened the door, no on was there, but when he looked own, he gasped at what he saw. It was a baby, no older than six months. Attached to the baby girl's shirt was a letter. Picking up the infant, Teddy unfolded the note and read it.

_Teddy,_

_This is your daughter. Her name is Alexandra Nicole Lupin. She knows herself by the name of "Allie". She is six months old, today, born December 15, 2015. If you remember our "big" night back in March of last year, well she was our gift… or consequence, however you look at it... I don't want her; she is a pain to me. I don't love her. But I know you will. You have a big heart. Keep her safe, that's all I ask. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ellen Madison Shuey_

_I'm a dad?_ Teddy thought to himself. Looking down at the child, he noticed her hair was turning from a light brown to a deep shade of purple. _Yep, she must be mine - she's a metamorphagus just like me. _"Shh… don't be scared, Allie. You're safe," Teddy murmured. "Daddy's got you. No one will ever hurt you now."

Walking back into the living room, he rocked the baby in his arms.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, getting up off the couch and heading over to his son.

"Right when I thought I knew where my life was headed, something changes that. She's my daughter, dad. And I'm going to raise her."

"Teddy, what about your dreams? What about your freedom? Taking care of a child at your age is very difficult. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"What about you, dad? You were eighteen too when you took me in. You gave up your dreams, dad. You sacrificed your freedom and adventures you could've had, all for me. I turned out fine – So history's repeating itself, at lest I know I'll be a good father because you've taught me all I need to know."

Harry realized his son had grown up in just five minutes' time. As much as he loved Teddy, Harry always regretted the lost of his freedom those first couple years after the war's end. And he knew deep down in his heart that Teddy would feel the same way someday.

But Harry also realized that this was Teddy's choice to make. As much as Harry wanted to protest his son's swift decision, Harry backed away. Knowing he had to let Teddy to do what he wanted to do, no matter how badly Harry wanted to intervene.

Teddy was a father now and Harry would help him just like Molly and Arthur had done with him.

"What's her name?"

"Alexandra Nicole Lupin, Allie for short."

"Who and where is the mother, Ted?"

"She left. Said she had no love for the baby, but knew that I would. Remember Ellen, dad?"

"Your girlfriend last year?"

"Yeah, well, she's the mother… Ellen Madison Shuey."

"How old is Allie?"

"Six months today, born on December 15, 2015."

"Are you sure you're ready to be a father?"

"I am," replied Teddy. "I'm ready because you taught me everything I needed to know about life. Hey dad, you're not disappointed in me now, are you?" Teddy asked; worry etching on his young face.

"No, just anxious. But never in my life will I ever be disappointed in you. You're my son, my pride and joy – I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, dad."

_He's at the startin' line of the rest of his life_

_As ready as he's ever been_

_Got the hunger and stars in his eyes_

_The prize is his to win_

_He's waitin' on my blessings before he hits that open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Don't go_

Five years had passed and Teddy and his wife, of two years, had moved into a house down the street from his parents in Godric's Hollow. It was a small cottage, but it suited Teddy, Joanne, and Allie just right. Theodore Remus and Joanne Jessica Ryan-Lupin tied the knot on October 16, 2021. Allie Lupin was now five years old and the spitting image of her father.

Teddy, Joanne, and Allie visited the Potters regularly. In fact, Harry even taught Allie how to fly a broom one year earlier than Teddy would have preferred. Harry loved Allie. And he couldn't be any prouder of his son than he was now.

In just five years, his son had raised Allie into a polite little girl and got married. He begun a family at the mere age of twenty-three. He was also now attending an Auror's training school, so he could begin his career as an Auror.

Smiling to himself, Harry loved watching his son now play the role of a father. Harry felt as though he was watching his entire life story play right before his very eyes and absolutely enjoyed every second of it.

_He's at the startin' line of the rest of his life_

_As ready as he's ever been_

_Got the hunger and stars in his eyes_

_The prize is his to win_

_He's waitin' on my blessings before he hits that open road_

_Baby get ready_

_Get set_

_Please don't go_

Five more years had passed and Teddy and Joanne had two more children along with Allie. Born on January 18, 2024, Leigha Mariah Lupin was welcomed to the world. Then exactly one year later, Christopher Harry Lupin was born on January 23, 2025. Now it was mid-July 2028, and Teddy and his and his family were leaving, moving to Galway, Ireland.

"You got all our numbers and addresses?"

"Yes, dad. Stop worrying, everything's fine."

"Come back and visit lots."

"I will, dad. We're only a floo powder away. It's not like this _goodbye_ is forever."

"God, I'm going to miss you."

"Same here. But don't forget, you've still got James, Albus, Lily, and Kiley. Dad, even though I'll be in Ireland, you've still got me too…" Getting serious, Teddy added, "If anyone's sick, injured, or whatever, please tell me. Don't keep me in the dark. You're my family and I care about you."

"We'll keep you up to date."

"Inform me when Sarah goes into labor; we'll come up to meet our nephew."

"I'll tell you. Though, I bet James will beat me to it. Only a couple more weeks until he's a father… he can barely sit still!"

Harry and Teddy laughed. Their eyes locked, emotions that only they shared coming to the surface.

"Dad, I don't know if I've told you this enough, but I love you. I love you so much. You're my hero, dad. You've been there for me through thick and then, dark and light – You never once stopped fathering me… not even when I screamed such horrid words at you when I was thirteen. That only increased my respect for you."

"_I'm your father! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Harry spat angrily, disappointment in his son rising rapidly in his chest._

"_YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, __**HARRY POTTER**__! You're just the man in charge of me. Well guess what, the only job you've got is to give me shelter, food, clothing, and water. That's it. I never have to listen to your idiotic preaching! You're a pompous, attention seeking, arrogant, heartless BASTARD! So FUCK OFF!" After his rant, Teddy was breathless, panting and taking in huge gulps of air._

_Harry reeled backwards, completely taken aback at the harsh words his Godson had just thrown in his face. His complexion pale, he gained up the strength he needed to discuss the important factors with his boy._

"_Sit down," Harry ordered in a stern but steady voice. "And you listen to me."_

_Teddy knew not to disobey and sat down with an irritated huff._

"_First off, in this house we NEVER use such disrespect directed towards an adult. Secondly, any child in this house will NEVER use violence as the solution while in a sticky situation. Professor McGonagall had every right to suspend you until the Christmas holidays are over. Breaking Tommy Harrison's nose, arm, leg, and ankles is just inexcusable. And thirdly, we need to discuss these strong emotions you hold dear to your heart. I need to understand why you are so angry with me."_

"_It's as simple as I said it. You're not my father," Teddy replied in a civilized tone. He knew he had been out of line yelling at Harry like he had._

"_Do you remember when you asked me permission to call me __**daddy**__?"_

"_I was just a kid! I was jealous and lonely."_

"_You were three years old. It was getting close to your bedtime. Ginny was in the kitchen preparing your sippy cup of water when you came over to me and jumped up on the couch. You placed your tiny hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eyes, asking, __**"Harry, is it okay if I call you daddy?"**__Your question brought me to tears and I enveloped you into a hug and told you that you could call me daddy as long as I could call you my son. Then you told me one more thing that made my tears fall. You said to me, __**"Daddy, you are the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!"**__ I had told you about you real parents, but you still insisted on calling me __**daddy**__."_

_Teddy sighed, disappointed with himself, "Dad, I'm sorry. I was frustrated and angry with myself. I never should've of hit Tommy. I hate myself for getting suspended. I took my anger out on you and for that I am very sorry. I love you. You're my dad and no one could ever replace you."_

_Harry's eyes were hesitant, "Are you sure you mean that, champ? You're not just saying this to make me feel better?"  
_

"_No… I mean it. I was disrespectful to you tonight, dad. I had no right to swear at you. I'm sorry if I made you disappointed or made you reconsider your trust in me…"_

"_You know I damn well should be disappointed in you… but you're my son and you could never disappoint me. I love you, Teddy."  
_

_Harry pulled his son into a tight embrace... forgiveness in the air._

"_Love you too, daddy."_

"You're my son, Teddy. And like I told you back then, nothing you ever do will disappoint me. You might make me frustrated, but never disappointed…"

"Well, this is it, dad – It's time for me to go…"

"Be safe, Ted. Keep your family safe. Anytime you need me for whatever reason, don't hesitate to contact me."

"We'll come back home for all of the holidays."

"Be sure you do that. Teddy Lupin _never_ breaks a promise." Harry took a long, hard looked at his man for a son and pulled him into a hug. Clapping him on the back, Harry told him, "Remember this, kiddo – Wherever you are, no matter how successful you become… remember where you're from, remember who your family is… because nothing in this world is more important than your heritage and your family. I love you, Teddy Lupin."

"Thanks, dad, I'll remember that. I love you."

And with that said, Teddy apparated himself to his Galway home where Joanne, Allie, Leigha, and Chris were awaiting his arrival.

Harry stood, staring at the spot where his son had just been standing, thinking – _its Teddy's turn now to create his own legend._

_Don't go_

_Don't go_

_He's gotta do what he's gotta do_

_He's gotta do what he's gotta do_

Ginny walked into the storage room in their house, a fortnight after Teddy had gone, and saw her husband sorting through one of their children's boxes of keepsakes.

"Harry?" Ginny called gently.

Startled, he dropped the picture frame he had been staring at and turned to face his wife, "Yeah, Gin?"

"James just called. Sarah had a very quick labor and gave birth at their flat. James is a father to a newborn baby boy," stated Ginny with a proud smile.

"What's his name?"

"Hayden David Potter. James is driving Sarah and Hayden to St. Mungo's to be checked over. I told him we'd be there in an hour."

"Sounds good," Harry said with a relieved smile. "Wow, another kid of ours is now a father."

"What were you looking at?" Ginny asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"A photo of me teaching Teddy how to fly and in the background James is throwing a tantrum because he was too young to learn how to fly. Where did the time go, Gin? How is it that one day our kids were small and helpless and now they're grown up and parents of their own?"

"I don't know, Har," Ginny whispered, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, staring down at the photograph. "But we should be damned proud that we've raised such wonderful children. They are courteous young adults now."

Harry smiled sincerely, "You're right, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetums."

Harry and Ginny began kissing. As they did so, Harry consciously put away the reminiscent box and both parents unconsciously let their two sons go, allowing them to start their own, new lives. While Teddy had a wife and three kids and James; a wife and a son… now Albus was engaged to a girl named Lindsay. Life was throwing curves at Harry and Ginny left and right, but they were now ready to let their children spread their wings and adventure the world alone… but not before making their children understand that they would always be there for them whenever they needed their mom and dad's advice and guidance.

_**A/N: Well, what did you think of it? Please let me know in your review! Thanks!!!**_


End file.
